Tournaments
Psycho's Tournament(s) In August 2005, ajgoplay attempted to gather interested for a clan tournament in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare. With the help of some kind people, PsYcHo organized and ran the tournament. Teams Red Team *PorkNBeans *Goons *Sgt. Newton *PoukerFejs *LuckoDuck Blue Team *R.Wagner *jjtheman *SilentDeath *Mr. Berub *BoggyPete Green Team *Demon *NoNeck *HachiRoku *Muad'Dib *PsYcHo Links for editors: http://www.mcgamers.com/index.php?topic=1872.msg26702#msg26702 http://www.mcgamers.com/index.php?topic=1902.msg27103#msg27103 http://www.mcgamers.com/index.php?topic=1925.msg27498#msg27498 http://www.mcgamers.com/index.php?topic=2010.msg28730#msg28730 The Inter-Clan Post-MW2 Call of Duty 4 Tournament In March 2010, there was a Call of Duty 4 tournament hosted by Zerogue for the MC Clan with CrAnKsTeR as the official admin and MrWiggles and Ferus as the official helpers. The original thread for the tournament can be found here: http://www.mcgamers.com/index.php?topic=2696.0 Format The format was double-elimination and there were 4 teams of 3 plus substitutes who competed in the tournament. For each round, teams had to play against each other in 2 Search and Destroy matches and 1 Team Deathmatch match. The finals consisted of 3 Search and Destroy matches and 2 Team Deathmatch matches. Rules Teams Members were allowed to form their own teams and were required to come up with their own names. There were four teams in total with varying amounts of players (only 3 could play per match) with a reserve team in case anyone didn't show up. Many of the rosters had been changed drastically from the beginning of the tournament to the end due to unexpected resignations from the clan and internal disputes (ie. high levels of sodium). Team 1 - Bad Intel *Creed *S400t0uT *ajgoplay Team 2 - High Flying Cookie Queens *Shank *FroznFire *MrWiggles Team 3 - D3aTh SqU@d! *killer_bee *Sp3c_Ops *EagleEyes *Ace *Goons Team 4 - Fraggers Anonymous *CrAnKsTeR *Zerogue *Dark Tyr *Honor4All Results The winners of the tournament were D3aTh SqU@d! and the runners-up were Fraggers Anonymous. Prizes One of the unique things about this tournament was that it offered prizes, unlike previous ones. The original prizes were as follows: 1st Place Prize: A donation of $30.00 to the servers in the team's name. The team will also win an interview with Zerogue. 2nd Place Prize: A donation of $15.00 to the servers in the team's name. The team will also win an interview with Zerogue. 3rd Place Prize: Spend the day with Zerogue. 4th Place Prize: Spend two days with Zerogue. All monetary prizes were fully distrbuted but unfortunately, due to time restarints and lack of interest, the interviews did not come to fruition for the 1st and 2nd place teams. 3rd and 4th place teams also did not receieve their prizes but decided to donate them to the rest of the clan. Publicity In an attempt to promote and create hype for the tournament as well as give audio editing a shot, Zerogue decided to do an audio interview with some of the participants of the event. The show was titled the Inter-Clan Post-MW2 COD4 Pre-Hype Party. The original plan was to have a pre-tournament and post-tournament show but due to time constrants, lack of interest, internal disputes, and unexpected factors, it was not possible. The clean version of the interview can be found here: